Broken Glass
by SlapAdam91
Summary: R for Inu's potty mouth and maybe a future lemon in chapter 5... we'll see. ful summary inside.i may kill some one also great review...I need help...lmfao
1. Pile of Pillows

_Broken Glass_

Summery: When you are hurt,By someone dear or loved, you feel like your heart breaks into thousands of tiny shards, and to find those shards you will need help to put them back. But thats the hard part, you won't want help, or anyones pitty to Be apon you, not till you heal yourself. Heal yourself, such simple words for such a complex matter.

Okay this is like my 5th or 6th fic and I'm going strong, and also, if flaming spork of doom or that other fuck reads this, you review/flame and I'll kick your ass...

Also to all my loyal fans out there inuyasha 1991 I know has review at least two of my stories and also Miranda and Tasuki.

Anothe note, I got a computer virus and my dad cleaned every thing out...EVERYTHING I had like 12 Pages for Christmas time witha Hanyou, 16 or 17 padges to a super lemon which all of you have been deprived of. and also like 18 to 20 pages on A new beginning.(which will be deleted because it sucks balls! thanx for reading and have a nice day!)

this story is set in modern time.

Genres(funny word) are Angst, romance and Hummor.

"Talking"

'thinking'

_**'singing'**_

_newspaper_

Alright I'll just shut up now...bye...:( hahahah!

_' He shut off to everyone after the three horrors of his life occured. First his Otosan and Okasan Died in front of his young and pure eyes and heart. After he was mortofied, and refused to leave the confinments of his room. Months Past, and know one cared. _

_ Then Came the Second Horror, Only at the age of five 1/2 his onisan beat him near death. And left him to die.What more could happen to a small boy? Around 11 years later, the now sixteen his girlfriend,Kikyo Yanigi, was caught cheating on him, She left and not a week after she left with the man she was caught with, Naraku Kurai, Killed Kikyo in cold blooded Murder._

_ Many ask why so much evil could happen to one boy, many say it is because he is a dirty half breed, or the child of a demon father and a human mother.This all happened to A boy by the name of Inuyasha Taishou.'_

Kagome,chucked her paper, and growled. She hated it when they called him that. The really upsetting thing was that he was A reallygood guy. He was a good guy just didn't open up lots.

Almost Every thing he did or said was sad. He was a fun and energetic guy when he wanted. But he like so many others hated school.

The Word dawnd on her. 'School, DAMN"T! I'll be late...AGAIN.!'

She tore off to her Sporty little Ford mustang, Black with detailed flames on the sides.And flored it to school. Little did she know it was aweek they had off. But when she found out she was pissed off and was a road raging maniac. Watch out people, she will run you over!

She didn't feel like going home so she simply went over to Sango's place, maybe Sango had something to do.

When she pulled up to Sango's, there were two other cars, both she reconized.

The Redish hummer belonged to the Dog-Demon Inuyasha, and the Black with Purple striped Camero was a letcher by the name of Miroku.

Kagome parrel parked between the two, wondering why they were here. She hopped out and jogged up the drive way.

Before she could ring the doorbell Sango opened the door, letting her in.

"I called you, but no one was home, so I called over pissy and the pervert."

"Sango, did you see the paper this morning? Inuyasha was in it."

"Why do you think I called him Pissy. He's worss than you when your PMS-ing."

"Wow, that's pissy."

"I can hear you two. I'm The Hanyou you know."

"Yes," Sango Walked over to Inuyasha,and patted him on his head,

" Thats Why we love you Baka, Because your a Hanyou."

"I'm Not feeling Guilty yet." His voice was blank but his eyes shown some flicker of happy-ness, Sango could always make him happy in some small way. She was like the sister he never had. He still gave out his coustom 'Don't Piss me off' growl.

" Just cuz' someone wrote your life in 3 short paragraphs, don't Growl at us!" Miroku shook his finger at Inuyasha. Who Flipped Him Off.

Miroku made a gester by reaching out and fake grabbing Inuyasha's finger and shoved it in his pocket.

"Thanks! I'll save that for later Buddy!" Miroku smerked.

"Ha-Ha-Ha..." Inuyasha said bluntly.

"God, you are worst than I am!" Kagome snickered.

"Yeah well, the diffrence is I don't bleed down there after!" Now it was his turn to snicker.

"HENTAI-NO-BAKA!" She threw a Pillow at him. Nailing him on his dog ears and head.

"Owwwww...!" he yelled over dramadicly.

"You are such a pansy!" Miroku also threw a pillow at him.

In a cupple of seconds, Inuyasha was covered in pillows and just sat there.

He looked like a pile of pillows. Which he was. Sango, Kagome and Miroku all tore off in diffrent directions for a hideing place in Sango's Ji-normus house mansion thinggy. Because Inuyasha woud go nuts and beat them to a pulp any second.

Miroku, Hid in the kitchen pantry. He hopped Inuyasha woulden't smell him in here with all the food.

Sango Hid in Her closet. She never hid in her so Inuyasha most likly wouldn't look.

Kagome Closed the door of A linen closet on the 2nd floor. The towles and sheetssmelt like Rain on a humid day.

Inuyasha ran to kick Miroku's ass first, plus he didn't Hit girls.He just tickled them till they nearly pissed them seves. Espeacialy Kagome. First he ran into The bastment, and in the two main rooms. The first was a Large room, he sniffed lightly. No Miroku.

He walked over to the music room. Nobody there Either.

Next he went to the kitchen. First he opened the cupboards, then the pantry. Miroku screamed like a little girl on crack...not a nice noise.

Inuyasha put on a fake smile and put his hand out to his friend, who should have known better.

Inuyasha pulled Miroku forwards and tripped the letcher. Who crashed into a Island/bar thinggy .

He laughed at his buddys expence.

"Now, you tickle Sango to death and I'll get Kag."

"And what are you going to do? Make out with her?"

"Hell no, I'm not like you!"

"But you would!"

"NO!"

"Would."

"NOT!"

"Not!" Miroku did a flip tring to confuse Inuyasha.

"Would!"

"HA! So I was right!"

"Wait. You Tricked me!"

Before Inuyasha got his reply, Miroku was off in a mad dash to grope someone.

"Poor Sango." He mumbled before he went to find and torture Little Kagome.

(with Miroku)

Miroku pulled open Sango's closet door to find her hiding.

"Gotchya!"

Sango made a mad dash but Miroku cought her and began tickling her to no end.

"Miroku..HAHAHAHA! Stop! AHAHAHAHA! I can't HAHAHAHAH STop laughing! HAHAHAHA PLEASE!HAHAHAHA!" Sango laughed till she coulde't breath.

"Miroku! HAHAHAHAHA! Stop I can't BREATH!" She pushed the smiling monk off her.

As soon as she caught her breathe Miroku groped her ass.

"HENTAI!"

SLAP

THUD

"Serves you right baka!"

' I need a drink. Maybe a magarita.' Sango walked into the kitchen to start her drink.

(With Inuyasha)

Inuasha Had searched almost all the house till he came to the linen closet. He took the door nob in his hand and started to turn it.

Kagome looked at the door as it started to open. She really didn't want to get tickled so when Inuyasha went to Grab her she tackled him. He lie on his belly with both his arms pulled behind his back by one of Kagome's hands and her knees.

"Gotchya." she proclaimed.

"Now I get to tickle you."

"Good luck!"

She took her free hand and went to one of his sides. She wriggled her Hand in a effort to make the dog demon laugh.

He snickered, but no laugh.

She tried his under arms, once again he snickered.

"Damn."

"Told you so."

"I'm not done."

She reached her arm back to the backside ofhis knee, and it kicked.

A little, but still not good enough.

She flipped him over only to find herself straddling his hips. And she blushed lightly

"A little frisky are we?"

"Domaru!"

She now had both hands to work with. She started to tickle his abs, which were lean andtoaned under his shirt.

But now she smiled because Inuyasha's face became contorted in a struggle to not laugh.

"I win!" and she tickled him without no mercy.

"NO,NO,NO! HAHAHAHAHA! Stop! I don't like HAHAHAHAHAHA! being tickled!"

Inuyasha flipped over to be straddling Kagome's hips now. His turn to blush.

He Stared at the young girl under him. He thought he'd give her a scare.

First he put his face right up to hers, and made his voice as husky and suductive as he could muster.

"I like you, you have that arua about you and your strong, stubborn, like me, I like that in a female."

He pinned her arms above her head.

" And," he loked at her with slited eyes, "I think I'll let you know that I'm,"

Kagome was breathing hard, her heart racing. She never knew Inuyasha was like this.

As far as she knew she thought that he was going to say three little words.

"Totaly"

Kagome waited, her heart going faster every second.

"...BULL-SHITING YOU!"

He rolled onto the the floor laughing his ass of till he saw Kagome's eyes. They were all watery, and ready to burst.

"you," the tears started to fall and she sucked in some air.

"Are the," she started sucking in more more air and more tears started to roll down her puffy red cheeks.

"Biggest JACKASS!"

She ran off to the bathroom and slamsd the door behind her, shaking pictures on the walls.

He could hearher balling her eyes out. But why was she? What did he do? He was just Jacking with her. Her wasn't really going to kiss her or nothing. Unless she...no she couldn't.

He got Sango to Talk to her.

"Kagome-Chan? It's Sango. Plese let me in."

The door slowly opened and appeard a red eyed puffy cheeked, mascara running down her face, Kagome.

"Sango-Chan!" Kagome hugged her Almost sister. And Balled to no end.

A Half an hour, 72 tissues, make-up fixed, story told, later Sango and Kagome emerged from the bath room ready for a Magarita, justto make every thing better.

They walked through the living room to see Miroku and Inuyasha sitting in silence. Inuyasha twidiling his thumbs, looked at Kagome only to get a deadly glare back.

"sorry." he wispered only so he could here.

Well thats it for now. I'll try to get a chapter up at least once a week. tell me what you think.

domaru means shut up

Ja Ne!


	2. Promise

_Broken glass_

_Chapter 2_

NO I DONT OWN HIM! GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD!

Nore do I own **_Promise _**By Simple Plan

I was told in a flame that my grammar sucks and that im a shithead... well I forgot the id thing but I should find it. Just to let who ever you are that you don't need to tell me that, I'm told it at LEAST 10 times a day, so on the day I receved that review, it was 11. Ithink taht you areRAKsnowcommie or somrthing gay like that. no offence to gays, just this one.

I may be posting once maybe twice a week with this story and once a week with Band Members and Gothic and Punk are two Different Things. It wont be easy because i don't have word...just word pad. So that means no spell check And I have no clue how many pages that I wrote.

I'll just run my mouth at the end of the chapter, also who ever reviewed will be down there as well.

Inuyasha Kagome citrus!

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

_**Song lyrics**_

Tutalu!

And finally there will be some Inuyasha bashing cuz he's the guilty JACKASS!

Chapter two

Inuyasha felt like jumping off a bridge. He couldn't figure out why Kagome was so upset, but he felt so...damn guilty for what he did and making her cry. He HATED it when girls cry. And it made him feel even worse.

_'Maybe I should talk to her... no she just get pissed and throw something at me. I could talk to Sango...She'll be pissed and still throw something at me, but I didn't make Sango cry, and she's bound to know why I made Kag so upset.'_

Inuyasha went to get Sango.

She was in her room with her headphones on, while doodling on a pad of paper...probaly ways to kill him.

He edged his way to her bed and lightly tapped her on her shoulder. She glared at him with hatered in her deep cinnamon eyes.( are they that color?)

"Sango, I need to talk to you."

She keep humming along the song and ignoring him.

"Sango" He rised his voice so she would hear him over the music.

Finally she took them off and gave him her in-famous death glare.

"What" She growled out.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what? Sending you back to the pound! You animal" She pushed him over and he landed with a THUMP on his butt.

"No, I want to know why I made Kagome cry." He just stared at the floor.

" Well if you haven't figured it out by now, your blind. Why do you think you made her cry her eyes out" Sango tapped her foot.

" I don't know."

"Well then your wasting my time" She started to put her headphones on.

" Did I make her cry because she..." he stopped.

"Yes, now you should be talking to her not me"

"Why, why does she love something like me"

" Because, she know just because your a hanyou, you shouldn't be treated differently. She...likes you, not because your a half demon, but because your Inuyasha. Now leave me before I put some of these into work." She waved a picture of him hanging from a tree.

He swollowed, and left before she strangled him.

He found Kagome In the bastment, the music room. She had her back to him and she was singing.

_**Breakdown!**_

_**I can't take this **_

_**I need somewhere to go**_

_**I need you**_

_**I'm so restless**_

_**I don't know what to do,**_

Inuyasha listened to every word that she sang. He had never heard her sing before now.

_**We've had our rough times**_

_**Fighting all night**_

_**And now your just slipping away,**_

He was just watching her till she looked him right in the eye.

Inuyasha waved for her to come out, but she held her ground.

Sighing, he walked into the music room and she got the saddest look in her eyes.

"Kagome, I'm really sorry and that I need to tell you..." he was at a loss of words.

"WHAT! That you are a stuck up mutt! Koga was right, maybe I should have left with him to New York." She shook her head.

" I wouldn't let let you leave." He said in a tonless voice.

" And tell me how you would stop me from leaving"

He took a deep breath, she was going to hate him... But he did it any way.

Inuyasha walked closer to her til his body was next to hers.

" Inuyasha? what are you doing" Kagome was frozen to the spot.

" Stoping you from leaving."

((A/N I should have stopped here but it would be too short! I'll cut short next time...))

He gently put his lips on hers in a sweet yet very deep and sexual kiss. He pressed his dog like tounge onto Kagome's lips asking for entrance. He got it in a moments hesatation. Taking his time he ran his tounge over her's and soon her tounge was intwined with his.

Pulling away for air, he pulled her into a loving embrace.

"I love you, and this time I'm not bull shiting you." He kissed her lips lighty and smirked.

"You taste good."

Kagome was over welmed in a deep crimson blush.

" I love you too Inu-chan, And you" she said the words over in her head.

" Taste good too." She giggled lightly and gave him a chaste kiss, pulled away before he could deepen it.

" Damn woman, torment me will you" He said Sarcastically.

"Keh" She mumbled using his line.

"Baka! That's my line" He kissed her lips lightly again and pulled her up stairs.

"And where are we going" Kagome started up the stairs with Inuyasha.

"I got an idea for another song for the CD." He started to yell for Sango and Miroku.

"SANGO! MIROKU! GET DOWN STAIRS! WE"RE ADDING ANOTHER SONG" He yelled throwing the door open.

Almost seconds later, both were at the door. Panting, they looked at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Kiss and make-up" Miroku waggled his eyebrows.

"So, your point being" Kagome gave him "the look".

"AHHH! So dog boy, whats you idea" Miroku and them sat on the sofa and Inuyasha put down the ideas.

OKAY! I'm done! not as long as the last chapter, but yeah. I'd like to thank the following for reviewing...

Kurama girl18

Inuyasha1991

Foxylady104

Anime Rockstar

Uniqueful

I thought I got more... but thanx to all of you for reviewing! I feel special! next chapter up soon and I'll have to write new lyrics for a original song coolly! I'm going to veg out now, it's my vegin' time...12:27 PM...AM...I don't know or care any more...


	3. Love you like I do

_Broken glass_

Chapter two: Love you like I do

Wheeeeeeeeeeee! another chappy! good for you! hahahahahaha...I'm either sniffed something and don't remember or I have a natural HIGH! Which are the best I think. Don't kill your brain cells...not that I care about them.

The song belongs to Simple Plan and the song is called One. I Paid Takahashi the 1.16 I had in my pocket and I now own Inuyasha!

Scary Lawer Man: Wait, are you stoned?

Stupid Skater Chick: ...YES! AND YOU CAN"T DO ANY THING ABOUT IT AND I OWN HIM...!

Scary Lawer Man: (( tazeres S.S.C.)) No She doesn't own him.

Stupid Skater Chick: Cough Cough!That hurt! ITIA!(i think thats how you spell it...) Okay I don't own jack shit. The song Love you like I do belongs to HIM, the best love metal band.

THANX TO THE FOLLOWING FOR REVIEWING!

Rockaddic - I hate that to, satanic is the worst! I like ur Name!

Inuyasha1991 - thanx for reviewing almost every story!

Pet Lover 296 - Thanx for reviewing!

Dark Anime Priestess -Thanx! Keep reviewing

Country-Inugirl 103 - like ur name, Thanx 4 reviewing!

F.S.O.D -What does that stand for?

Lettuce/Inuyasha/poke/yugi/sit -strange name don't really like yugi...Thanx!

Inu -ARIGATO!

The insamnia factor- yes I am, got a problem with me? Did i spell your name right?

I just kinda repeated myself... but really thanx any ways! thanx to you all! If you have any questions or sugestions just email me or say in a review!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**song lyrics**_

I'm borred, tired and sick...I'm going to bed. Fuck you guys. I'll start Writing in the morning... GOOD NIGHT SQURMING MONKEYS OF DOOM! Don't ask... It's the pot. I don't smoke, But my cat does. Yes my cat is a Stoner... funny huh.

**Time: **3:07 AM...I stopping now

**Time: **Time i'll start again...10:40 AM and counting

**What I have in my CD player: **Green Day or Dane Cook...He's a comedian, AND FUNNY AS HELL! BUY THE CD!

**Mood:** Pissy...And or bitchy Fuck off!

**What song I have stuck in my head: **Sporadic movement by CKY.

**Whats on tv:** I don't know I'm watching Camp Kill Yourself AKA CKY DVD! I watch people hurt themselves for my entertainment!

Chapter 2: Love you like I do

Inuyasha gave Sango the lyrics and after a hour she had the chords and drum beat all written down.

They plugged in the amps and re-tuned the guitars and Miroku went over the drum beat.

After everyone got the Idea, Inuyasha set up the P.A. system for the song. And finaly after two hours, they were ready.

_**On my Heart I'll bear the shame,**_

_**No prair can ease the pain,**_

_**No one will love you **_

_**No one will love you the way I do**_

_**No one will love you**_

_**love you like I do.**_

_**And theres no escape**_

_**Just countless mistakes**_

_**No one will love you **_

_**No one will love you the way I do**_

_**No one will love you**_

_**Love you like I do**_

_**It will never be the same**_

_**Witness trust fade away**_

_**No one will love you**_

_**no one will love you like I do**_

_**No one will love you**_

_**Love you like I do**_

_**No one will love you**_

_**No one will love you the way I do**_

_**No one will love you**_

_**Love you like I do**_

_**Love you like I do**_

_**Love you like I do**_

_**Love you like I do**_

_**Love you like I do...**_

Miroku kept the beat going for a moment then let it cut off. Sango looked at a semi blushing Kagome. Then at a smirking Inuyasha.

"You are the most egolistic dipshit I know. And when did you think this up" Sango set down her Les Paul JR. Sunburst Guitar.(( I LOVE THAT GUITAR!))

"Lets see, I was busy saying sorry to kagome, then I kissed her, and finally called you guys down. So I guess when I was walking up the stairs." He gave her his "HA HA HA! I GOT YOU" look.

"That had ONLY 8 diffrent lines in it! Thas more like a poem" Miroku set down his Zildjian drum sticks. Mirooku gave him his "HAHAHA YOU DIDN"T GET US LOOK".

"SOOOOO! I mean't it" Inuyasha went into one of his pouting modes.

"I thought it was nice! But Inuyasha, we should leave the song writting to Sango." Kagome set down her Base and shoved the pick in her pocket.

"Fine! I will keep my emotions and opinons to my self from now on" Inuyasha shouted dropping his Washburn Guitar on the floor, and left, grumbling till they couldn't hear him any more.

" Do You think we were a little harsh" Kagome looked to Sango and Miroku.

"Let him cool off. He'll be fine by dinner." Sango Patted her best friend on the back.

AT DINNER

Sango, Kagome and Miroku all sat at the Table. When ever Sango Had them over for the night, Inuyasha NEVER missed dinner. But he wasn't seated,or wating for food.

" The bottemless pit isn't eating dinner? Somebody call the papers" Miroku joked, shoveling in a mouthful of rice.

"Well the other one sure is" Kagome snorted, eating a bite of her own rice.

" Should we save him some" Sango drank some of her tea.

"No, if He knows we are havin' food, he'll be here sooner or later." Sango ate some of her miso soup.

"I'm gunna go see if he wants anything." Kagome finished her meal and went up to where the guest rooms where.

Kagome checked the first 3 rooms, only to find no Inuyasha. She sighed, why did he ALWAYS throw his little bitch fit when he was told something of his sucked?

She opened the last door only a crack, to see Inuyasha on a computer.

"Inuyasha. Are you hungry" Kagome walked over to him.

No answer. He mearly typed in a skateboarding web site.

"Inuyasha? Are you still pissed" Still he ignored her.

"I wanted to let you know I liked the song. It was very thoughtful." She gave his ear a little rub.

"Your welcome." He grumbled/purred out, leaning his head back to get his ears rubbed further.

"Why'd you get so angry" Kagome draped her arms over the hanyou's shoulders and rested her chin on his head.

"Because you said the song sucked." He clicked on a link for the site.

" Yes, I said the song sucked, but the fact that you sang ti and thought that you song it for me was very knid, and sweet." She lightly blew on one of his dog ears.

He laughed lightly. After a couple of minutes of her teasing his ear, he spun around on his computer chair, pulled her into his lap, and purred deeply into her ear.

Kagome giggled at the way his purring vibrated her skin, sending small tingling sesations up her spine.

"I want you to be my girlfriend, do you want me to be your boyfriend" He kissed her cheek.

" Hai, I wold like that very much" Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a firery kiss that made them both hunger for more.

Inuyasha stared to purr deep in his chest at the sensations he was getting, pure and utter bliss. Just from a steamy kiss. Kagome felt the vibration on her own chest and let out a little moan.

Inuyasha, pleased with himself, started to kiss his way down her neck, and sucked the nook between her shoulder and neck, getting another moan from the girl on his lap.

"Are you giving me a hicky" Kagome mummbled when the hanyou pulled away.

"Sure as hell I am." He purred, kissing her lips again.

Kagome started to kiss him and run her hands down his chest at the same time. But she stopped when she felt a slight buldge past his waist line.

She stopped, not sure of what to do. And looked at his blazing amber eyes, they where glazed over with a lust and passion for her.

" We don't have to go any further if you arn't ready." Inuyasha placed his hands at her waist.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I said I would cut you off next time! I need to go finish the Punk and gothic storys next chapter now so hahahahah Bummer for you! WTF? did I just say bummer?...oh well...TTYL!


	4. Try Again

_**Broken Glass**_

_Chapter 4: Try Again_

Hello again! Music in this chapter, not sure what yet. Also, lime next chapter, and I'm thinking of maybe a club this chapter...yup, maybe. It's will work out in the end...I hope...!

To Laquasha, thank you for liking this story so much...kinda creepy in a way! Your very preswasive with the F-bomb at your side!...But thank you for liking it! I don't know any other 13 year olds on other than my friend either! So Happy days and KANDY for everyone!But I will send every one who sticks with this story a cookie when it's over! I AM SERIOUS! I'M NOT KIDDING! When your looking through your email when the last chapter is done, and you find a picture of a cookie, don't be suprised...SERIOUSLY!

I changed my pen name AGAIN! SlapAdam91...inside joke, but yes, like that...! have a nice day...If you reviewed and I didn't mention you, forgive me and my short memory! I love you all! When I come home from hell((SKOOL NIMRODS!)) and I get a rievew say that you love/like my story, I want to cry knowing did some thing right!((for once!))lol

SlapAdam91: NO I DO NOT OWN HIM! HOW SIMPLE CAN I GET! I CANT EVEN AFORD A STUPID HOODIE SO DO YOU THINK I OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA GROUP? IF YOU THINK I OWN HIM YOU NEED LOTS OF HELP!

This Chapter is dedicated to the beautiful and talented R+B singer Aaliyah, who died in a plane crash. We love you Aaliyah! 1979-2001.

And is also dedicated to my best friend who's Birthday is the on Sunday, AKA march 6th so happy birth day to you Shauna and hope you get cake! whoot! ...Can I have some? please?

Chapter 4: Try again

((I'm gunna start with the last sentance k))

_"We don't have to go any further if you arn't ready." Inuyasha placed his hands on her waist._

Kagome's mind twisted in all kinds of directions. Half of her was shouting at her to take him, while the other half said to take it slow. The fact that they were kissing didn't make it any easier.

"Inuyasha." Her voice was a wisper.

"Huh?" was the hanyou's response from her neck.

"Sango or Miroku is coming." She moaned out as Miroku opened the door and screamed like a little school girl on crack...again.

As soon as Miroku had screamed Sango came into the room jumping up and down like a rabbit. She stoped as soon as she saw Inuyasha and Kagome, and Miroku, who was on the floor hypervenalating.((like hell i can spell...))

"Oh, My God! No Way!" Sango shouted at kagome.

" What?" Inuyasha grummbled, setting Kagome down.

"Good news and bad news. Miroku tell them the bad news!" Sango started to bounce again.

"Bad news is, no humping like dogs tonight for you two!" Miroku hid behind Sango, fearing for his testicals.((LMAO))

"Good news is, I got a party booked at that new club, invites only! So get ready! We're leaving in an hour!" Sango started to jump on the bed, giggling madily.

"Did you steal my weed again?" Inuyasha querked and eyebrow at Sango.

"Nope! I'm just happy! But I do know where it is!" She did a super bounce, and did a front flip onto the floor.

"Wait, which new club?" Kagome asked while high-fiving Sango for her front flip.

"The new one, Adunai, plus, it's Miroku's birthday prestent kinda-sorta!" Sango did a few twists in the air.

"Wait, Miroku's birthday's today?" Kagome said franticly.

"Nope, next week. I just felt like having the party tonight!"

"Thank god! I was gunna say!" Kagome shook her head.

"Sooo, where you two having fun before the stoner godess and myself interuped you?" Miroku made a silent cat call.

"What did it look like to you bakaro." Inuyasha growled deep in his chest.

"Okay, fun times over! Now get dressed or you will be gaged, tied up, and locked in a closet!" Sango cheered before hopping out of the guest room.

"Uhhhh...Bai!" Miroku ran out of the door.

"I don't have any clothes Sango!" Kagome yelled out of the door.

"You can use something of mine! Inuyasha can use something of Miroku's!" Sango yelled from her room.

Kagome glanced ant Inuyasha, who was growling somthing about killing the lech in his sleep. She smiled at him and kissed his lips lightly. He attempeted to deepen it but she pulled away before he could.

"Naughty dog!" She giggled before running across the hall to Sango's room.

_'oh you have NO idea...'_ he thought while going to get some clothes from Miroku's room.

"SANGO-CHAN! What can I wear of yours?" Kagome shouted over the hiss of the shower Sango was in.

"Not the Pink spigettie top! Or my Black and pink Salsa Skirt!" Sango yelled back.

"Okay!" Kagome first went to the closet, Sango had shit loads of shirts in there!

Kagome grabed a midnight blue wifebeater and Sango's other salsa skirt, which was black and a dark hue of blue. She went to the bathroom at the end of the hall and saw that the door was half open and the shower was running. Only one way to find out who it was, flush the toilet.

Kagome crept through the bathroom over to the toilet, and pulled the handle.

A half howl, half shout came from behind the shower curtain. If it had been Miroku, the school girl on crack scream would have sounded, so it was a grummpy hanyou.

Kagome snickered evily as a drenched silver mop top poked his head out of the curtains.

"Bitch." He hissed, giving her the finger.

"Thats so sweet Inuyasha! I'll save it for later!" She fake grabed his finger and fake shuved it down her shirt.

"What do you want?" His head dissapeared behiend the curtain.

"A shower." She set her clothes down.

"Hold on a minute. I got soap in my hair." His head poped back out.

"I need a towl. Can you get me one?" He put his hand out waiting for a towl.

"Get it yourself." She crossed her arms, half thinking he was gunna cuss.

"Please...?" He gave her THE"_ Puppy dawg _eyes and wimpered pittifuly.

"Baka, Stupid, Kawii, sexy baka dog." Kagome mummbled trowing a towl at him.

"Thank you koishii." He brushed his lips against hers and ran his fangs over her bottom lip.

He pulled away, and kissed her on the fore-head once more and went out the door.

_' I must have done somthing right in my previous life.' _Kagome thought as she closed the door and stripped down to her black bra and under wear, and turned the water on to her shower.

As soon as the water hit the tub, Inuyasha came busting through the door, still in his towl. And stared at her.

"F-Forgot my boxers!" He snatched his red boxers and ran out the door.

"NOW YOUR A DEAD BAKA!" Kagome yelled, taking off the rest of her clothes and let the hot water cascade down her hour-glass figure.

**((.. My...Shauna's Inu Smiley..lol))**

Inuaysha laughed as his towl hit the floor in the guest bedroom. He pulled on his red boxers and a pair of Element((TM)) jeans and a studed belt to hold them up some-what. They still hung around his ass. He went to grab the black silk shirt that miroku kad also lent to him, but it wasn't there. Musta' left it in the bathroom. He started to go get it, but decided against it, he didn't want to die now.

So he went down stairs to chit chant with a pervert and Kitty cat.((I couldn't help myself...))

Sango was dressed in the clothes she told Kagome no to wear, her pink spiggetie top and the black and pink salsa skirt. It looked like a normal skirt, but as you came to the hem, it looked as though it had been torn and cut at an angle, from the hem to the tattered slant was a hot pink.

"You look nice Sango."Inuyasha comented as he sat down.

"Thank you Inu-Kun!" She hugged him tightly.

" See Miroku, non-sexual, nice coments, not ass grabs." Inuyasha smirked as Sango laughed at the lecher's dismay.

"Nice Yasha, very nice." Kagome clapped her hands as she decended the stairs.

"And your look yummy. Very Beautiful Kags." He stared at her.

She loolked great, the Midnight blue wife beater hugged her like a glove, and the skirt was the same a Sango's, just dark blue instead of hot pink. She looked great in blue, very nice.

"Okay, well as soon as Inuyasha puts his shirt on, we can leave." Sango pointed at the shirtless wonder dog, Inuyasha.

"Keh! I will!" He stormed up the stairs and around the cornner.

"Kagome-Chan! You look great!" Sango started to jump up and down again.

"You do too Sango-Chan!" Kagome hugged Sango tightly.

"Inuyasha, said the same thing!" Sango smiled.

"And let me guess, Miroku did too, and then groped you? Yes! Boy I'm good!" Kagome made a face at Miroku.

"Nice Kag' very Nice!" Inuyasha mocked her while coming down the stairs.

"You look nice your self dog boy." Kagome walked over too him.

"It's buttoned up too many." She undid three buttons, showing some of his lean chest.

"Better."

"Good! Now kiddies, all aboard the Hanyou express! AKA the Hummer!" Sango cheered hauling Miroku by the ear out the door.

"May I?" Inuyasha held out his elbow to Kagome.

"Yes, you may." She locked elbows with Inuyasha and they skipped, Jokingly, out the door.

**... owwy!**

With in 30 minutes they arived at Adunai.

The bass beated wildly to a rap song.

"Sango, what kind of club is this?" Kagome asked as they went to the front of the line.

"A _club_. But tonight they have two new DJ's playing tonight. so there will be a little bit of everything." Sango signed them in and they walked throught the doors.

The club had dark walls with a green trim. The carpet was a green blue with glitter in random places. A very tall man was at the DJ set up and was waving his hand in the air.

"Nice going Sango! Best birth day gift I've had in a while."

_"Okay, every one, I need ya'll to holla at these two new DJ, strait up from the US! Here's, Naomi Sakurazaki And Chichiri Taishou!" _The tall DJ yelled as two girls apeared on the stage.

"How are you all doing tonight?" Naomi Yelled, getting a roar from the small crowd.

"Now, as we've been told, it's somebody's birthday soon! And that somebody is..." Chichiri Looked at her hand, " Miroku Kazanna! Miroku, this songs for you!" Chichiri and Naomi walked over to the DJ set, and started a remix type thing of 'Go Shorty, It's your birthday.'

"What a bouncy two some!" Miroku cheered wildly.

"Do you mean what I think you do?" Inuyasha eyed Miroku.

"Hai, they have nice t-" Sango slaped him.

"What did I say about talking about random womens breats!" Sango glared at him evily.

"To not say it in public, only private." Miroku rubbed his cheek.

"Good boy." Sango patted Miroku on the head and took a seat, along with every one else.

"So, Kag, Are you and Inuyasha going to dance?" Miroku waggled his eybrows.

"Maybe, we'll have to see." Inuyasha placed his arm around Kagome's waist.

"Baka." She wispered lightly.

"So. You love this baka. So your the baka. Baka." Inuyasha kissed her cheek.

"I am now am I? Whatever you say Baka dog." Kagome sighed lightly.

"Keh!" Was his only response.

"Alright! Now we need all the couples out on the floor for a slow song. NOW!" Naomi yelled into the head phone.

"Do you wanna dance?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Sure." She stood up with him.

"Go Kagome!" Miroku cat called from the table.

Inuaysha gave him the finger.

"Thank you buddy!"

"Alright, in memory of the beautiful and talented R and B singer, Aaliyah, this is dedicated to you!" Naomi placed the CD into the '_Ghetto Blaster'_. ((long story Ill tell you all at the end.))

_Timberland's Intro:_

_It's been a long time(long time) _

_We shouldn't have left you(left you)_

_Without a dope beat to step to ( step to...step to...step t...step to.)_

_(repeat)_

Inuaysha wraped his arms around Kagome's waist and she put her arms around his neck. Kagome leaed into his lean chest and inhaled, he smelt live pine and vinilla, funny, she thought.

_What would you do, to get me?_

_What would you say, to have it your way?_

_Would you give it up or try again?_

_If I hesitate to let you in?_

_Now would you be yourself, or play a role?_

_Tell all the boys, or keep it low?_

_If I say no, would you turn away?_

_Or play me off, or would you stay?_

_Ooooh_

Inuyasha brushed his lips agains't Kagome's neck, earning a giggle from her.

"Baka." He wispered playfuly.

_If at first you don't succeed (first you don't succeed)_

_Dust yourself off, and try again_

_You can dust it off and try again, try again_

_'Cause if at first you don't succeed (first don't succeed)_

_Dust yourself off and try again_

_You can dust yourself and try again, you can dust your self off and try again_

Inuyasha Kissed her cheek again, and nuzzled his noes agains't hers. Smileling, she ran her hands up to the top of his head to where his dog ears where, and delicately brushed her fingers against the velvet triangle.

He purred in bliss when she rubbed his ear. And a deep rumble came from his chest when she traced small patterens on them.

_I'm into you, you into me? But I can't let it go, so easily._

_Not 'till I see, where this could be eternally, or just a week._

_You know our chemistry, it's off the chain._

_It's perfect now, but will it change?_

_This aint a yes, this aint a no._

_Just do your thang, and we'll see how it goes._

_Ooooh_

Kagome brought her lips up to his into a sweet yet spicy kiss.

"I like this." He wispered softly into her ear.

"Me too." She mumbled into his lips, licking them softly.

_Chorus_

_See you don'twant to throw it all away._

_I might be shy on the first day,_

_But what about the next, ( huh huh huh huh)_

_See you don't wanna throw it all away._

_I might be buggin' on the first day,_

_But what about the next, (huh huh huh huh)_

_Chorus_

"If we wern't here, I'd make you mine." He licked her lips back.

"Oh, and how would you do that?" She wispered suductivly into his lips.

"I cant' tell you but I can show you." He gave her a sexy smile and rubbed his member against her hip.

"Naughty dog." Her ground her hips into him back.

"You have no idea." He said aloud this time.

_Timberland's outro:_

_It's been a long time ( long time)_

_We shouldn't have left you (left you)_

_Without a dope beatto step to ( step to...step to...step t...step to)_

Inuaysha, kissed her one last time before she pulled him off the dance floor.

"Well, it looked like you to were having fun." Sango said as they sat back down.

"Sure did. And it looks like you to did too." Inuyasha pointed to his nose at Sango's shocked expression.

"The nose knows Sango, it always does." Inuyasha pulled Kagome up in to his lap and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Loads of fun." He wispered sweetly into her ear.

"Hai, koishii. She smiled sweetly at him.

" I'm hungry." Miroku said, leaning back into his chair.

123ABC123ABC123ACB123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC

Well that took long enough! hope yalls happy!

the ghetto blaster thing, well my dad has a boom box, and he calls it his ghetto blaster, so thats where the term came from.

I need to eat something before I die, I havent eaten in over in about 7 hours so yes have a nice day and happy to be Birthday to Naomi AKA Shauna-chan


	5. AN and important!

**Hi my BELOVED FANS! (That I secretly HATE) Cough did I just say something…. UMMMMM…. Course not. Anyways hahaha yeah bad news umm I can't update for 6 months (A.K.A till Christmas) so sadly you'll have to live on for a while… I am un-able to write due to the fact that my internet was canceled and my computer sucks….you know what it sucks. I am at my friend's house if you're wondering and using her computer.**

**(So thank Ran-Chan AKA Lauren for letting me let you know…She wants you to look/read her stories and she admits they suck (Lauren:SOB SHUTUP it's hard to admit OKAY…Check her out at ((Pen Name)) Miko Miko Nurse1)**

**So yes bear with me for this dreaded long period of time….I will type new chapters but will not post……..Tear drop. T-T. Sob sob. I love all you Mofo's and I will miss you all…Not really but what ever, I Am sorry but to bad so sad.**

**With much love and hate**

**-Slap Adam 91 AKA Bam Bam -**


End file.
